Spin, Bump
by CatFountains
Summary: Just a fun one shot! Rated T to be safe. Not really sure what to write here, haha. Lesson of the day: Nothing is good in excess


She didn't feel insecure over him.

She didn't have the intense need to touch him, to assert what her subconscious must've thought was a sign of dominance.

She insisted that this was the truth.

She knew that her precious _Chaton_ would stay loyal to her until the very end, and probably even after that. Nevertheless, the recent additions of Volpina and Queen Bee had disturbed the dynamic of the team. Ever since then Ladybug had been slightly guarded. It was strange to work with new people; people who had never done it before, people who were in the same shoes she and Chat had been in once.

Knowing that Volpina was Alya was a comfort. Ladybug knew her very well and had no doubts that she would learn the ropes quickly and wouldn't stir the pot too much. However, no matter how many akumatized people Alya had chased it couldn't compensate for lack of experience, and Ladybug worried for her well being. It was challenging for the new and old heroes alike. Ladybug and Chat Noir had been doing it for so long that it was difficult to remember that not only were they not alone, but couldn't count on their teammates just knowing what they were doing, or what they should do. The newer heroes had no real field knowledge and the media was no help, painting them as incompetent.

Although Ladybug felt empathy for them both, there was tension between herself and Queen. She told herself that she wasn't quite sure why, but she was. Queen had a crush on Chat; it had been obvious since she joined the team. Part of Ladybug didn't even know why Queen would feel that way. Wasn't she in _love_ with Adrien? Chat was Adrien, though, so Ladybug understood there were similarities. Furthermore, they didn't exactly broadcast their relationship. Chat and Ladybug both agreed that they wanted to keep it quiet for little while, avoiding the press and having to hear talk about their own relationship at school. She supposed she couldn't blame the bee-themed heroine too much. She just hoped that Queen's efforts to get noticed by Chat wouldn't uncover their secret.

As much as Ladybug tried to reason, a feeling of dread grew every time they fought together. When the group laughed and even spoke, she couldn't help but glance at Queen. There was a pit in her stomach that just wouldn't go away. Queen could be very pushy, and although Ladybug loved Chat, as Adrien he was practically a doormat. It was a result of how he'd been raised. No matter how free he was as his alter ego he couldn't escape himself. The blackette knew he wouldn't do anything with Queen… but would she do something with him? It was a question she asked herself over and over again.

So, unconsciously, she started to deploy what she eventually dubbed the "I beat you to it" method. She became aware of it, and tried to stop it at some point, but it was like a disease. Every time Hawkmoth's akumas were defeated it happened. Sometimes, the purified butterfly had just left her yo-yo as she spun around to meet Chat Noir's fist bump. It was a custom that had started back when the two were still learning how to keep Paris safe and had never stopped.

Chat's theory was that they'd been working together for so long in dangerous situations that they developed a sense for each other. A way of almost always definitively knowing what the other would do. A direct result of this was that he could always meet her no matter how fast she was. After the battle, Queen would say some passing comment to him. Spin, bump. Queen would compliment him, whether on his covering her or on his wonderful physique, it didn't matter. Spin, bump.

It started to become somewhat of an issue. One time she had barely launched her yo-yo into the air as Queen Bee raked her eyes down his body and opened her mouth to say something. Spin, bump.

Sometimes he was later and they collided with more force, but more often he casually bumped her and continued with whatever he was doing. That was what truly irritated her, when it was so nonchalant. The fist bump meant so much to them both, that they had won, that they were alive, and that they were together. This only drove her to go faster. He asked her at some point what was wrong, but she could give no response. How could she tell him that she was irritated that he was just used to her shenanigans, or that she was worried because he didn't stand up for himself?Sometimes Chat simply met her and smiled, that beautiful smile. Other times he would lean in and leave her with a sweet string of words, knotting her up inside and later, leaving her trembling on her bed when he used those same words again.

They could allow this, as everyone knew the act was their tradition, but one day it happened too quickly. Hawkmoth had sent out a trickier akuma. When the battle was over they were all exhausted. Volpina asked Chat something and he started responding when Queen also started to speak. He was facing the other way and she was too close but to her it was habit at this point.

Spin, bump.

She ended up punching him clear in the stomach. He doubled over out of pain, confusion, and shock. He realized quickly that it was a mistake, but for the rest of the team it was the point of no return. Questions had to be answered. "Why do you always do that?" Volpina asked. "I mean… I know it's your thing but..." She scratched her neck. "You're very fast." It was the journalist in her; she couldn't help but be curious. Queen Bee also jumped in, but with more malice in her voice. "I get that you two are close, but you're really getting on my nerves. Just wait until I tell-" She froze. The group turned to look at her. "I, I mean… You're being a bother. If there's something wrong just say so." Then, the group turned to face Ladybug, the question hanging in the air. Ladybug felt her head spinning. Why was it such a big deal? She had simply missed him. _I missed him._ She felt a pang in her chest and sucked in a breath.

It was time for an explanation.

 **\- Decide what you want to happen next! This is a finished story. It's up to your own imaginations now -**

 **Thanks for reading. This is really my first fanfiction I'm publishing with the intention to not take down. Also, I'm really happy with it, surprisingly. Please let me know if there's anything that I can improve, as I'm open to constructive criticism.**


End file.
